


What Have the Romans Never Done For Us? - Art! Art!

by In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Fic, Brit Brit. Because, Community: fail_fandomanon, Gen, I blame FFA on general principle, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Now features incredibly terrible NSFW repurposing of victorian pornography, Other, my head is pasted on yeh!, so very not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary day on an ancient roman farm. Tomatoes, potatoes, corn, a llama, and massive memory lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have the Romans Never Done For Us? - Art! Art!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Have the Romans Never Done for Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217288) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Part of the Bad Bang Challenge, cover art for "What Have the Romans Never Done for Us?" by Anon. http://archiveofourown.org/works/2217288

 

[](http://imgur.com/bDsfFeL)

 

I took that bad challenge and added Original Male Dog. Because an OMD makes everything better. Or in my case, ever so much more awesome. My mad photoshop skills, let me show you. 

Edited to Add!

Oh, you guys, you guys! I decided to celebrate Marcus and Esca's love by drawing them with my super cool new drawing markers. I did this entirely by hand. Didn't even use reference photos. No photoshop for me. I'm a REAL sketch artist. I should totally send this in to Marvel, maybe they'll let me work on Iron Man? 

Anyway, here is the Blessed Virgin Mary giving her blessing and love to Marcus and Esca. 

[](http://imgur.com/vyot4Cb)

Might eventually contain boy kissing. Don't like? Don't look. 

Please rec and comment

BOY KISSING. Original Male Dog, I totes used yur I dea! I got Original Male Dog a pizza of his very own AND now Marcus and Esca done sexy times. I used an old photo cause like cocks worked different in Rome, and this was totally old Roman sailors. So it's like the story AND the doggie is happy!

[](http://imgur.com/J0ANgeO)

Haters to the LEFT!


End file.
